


Love And Semiconductor Nanocrystals

by orphan_account



Category: Olympics RPF, Swimming RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Coming of Age, Genius!Michael, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Teacher-Student Relationship, Underage - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-20 17:37:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2437175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the year 2000 and the new millennium finds fifteen-year-old child prodigy Michael Phelps attending the University of Michigan under the watchful eye of close family friend and physics professor, Bob Bowman. More concerned with his studies than his social life, Michael doesn't realize that the best days of his life are on the verge of slipping right through his fingers. It's up to Bob to make sure that doesn't happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love And Semiconductor Nanocrystals

* * *

“Come in or get out,” Michael snarls without looking up from the legal pad he’s scribbling on. “Don’t just lurk in the hallway like that… it’s rude.”

“Sorry,” Bob mumbles from his position about a foot from Michael’s open bedroom door. Michael is sitting at his desk, elbow deep in open encyclopedias and reference books. His hair is a hopeless mess of chocolate brown tufts sticking up every which way and there are dark circles under his eyes. Bob asks, “How long has it been since you slept, Michael?”

“Sleep is inconsequential.” Michael says in a far away voice, scratches out the whole last paragraph he was writing and starts over further down the page.

Michael’s been working on his dissertation non-stop for the past two months, determined to finish it in time to graduate a semester early. If he does, he’ll be the youngest person to graduate from the University of Michigan in over seventy years.

“How long, Michael?” Bob pushes for an answer.

Michael rolls his eyes, checks his watch. “Two days, ten hours, and forty-five minutes.”

“Michael,” Bob sighs in exasperation. “I don’t care that you’re a fucking genius. I don’t care that you were inducted into MENSA. I don’t care that my intelligence isn’t even a hundredth of what yours is. What I care about is the fact that you’re still only fifteen years old and fifteen year olds need things like food and sleep and regular showers. You gotta take a break.”

“But, Bob-” Michael whines.

“No.” Bob says firmly. “Your mother agreed that you could live with me and finish your dissertation on the one condition that I look after you. This is me looking after you. Now eat something, take a shower, and crash for a while or I will personally feed you, wash you, and then duct tape you to your bed.”

“I’m close to a big breakthrough,” Michael argues, holding up his scribble-laden paper as evidence. “I can’t stop now.”

“You’re close to a nuclear fucking meltdown, is what you’re close to” Bob counters. “You’re gonna take a break, Michael, and I mean _now_.”

Michael pouts and shakes his head, crosses his arms over his chest.

Bob gets the duct tape.


End file.
